


Gradual

by borrowedphrases



Category: Kaizoku Sentai Gokaiger
Genre: Double Drabble, M/M, Valentine's Love Words Meme
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-14
Updated: 2014-02-14
Packaged: 2018-01-12 07:56:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1183816
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/borrowedphrases/pseuds/borrowedphrases
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Their newest crew member has found a way into Joe's heart.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Gradual

**Author's Note:**

  * For [terrierlee](https://archiveofourown.org/users/terrierlee/gifts).



> Written for the "Storge" prompt from the [Valentine's Love Words Meme](http://borrowedphrases.tumblr.com/post/76277292728/valentines-drabble-meme).

The living cabin is quiet when Joe descends from the crow's nest, lights dimmed. The crew has gone to bed (not necessarily their own). He should be heading to sleep soon as well.

He sweeps the room and spies a lump on the couch. A mess of pink and grey. Joe sighs, feeling a tugging at the corners of his mouth, one that has been occurring more frequently, the longer Gai remains with the crew.

He worked himself into exhaustion today, training with Joe. 

Joe gives his shoulder a shake, managing to rouse him and help him off the couch. Gai mutters something about dinosaurs, then leans against Joe as they move toward the cabins.

Before they can reach Gai's, the boy stops, then angles them toward Joe's door.

"Gai..."

Gai shakes his head, tugging Joe into the room. He moves to the bed and flops, face down, into the center of Joe's blankets.

Joe is at a lost for a moment, until Gai turns his head, blinking sleepily at him. "Well?"

Resigned to his fate, Joe crawls into bed beside him. Gai smiles, the one that makes Joe's chest feel tight, and nestles his head up under Joe's chin.


End file.
